


Foiling the Shipment

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #122: A softly simmering cauldron, Roonil Wazlib.</p>
<p>This is the next part of my In Vino Veritas Series.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foiling the Shipment

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #122: A softly simmering cauldron, Roonil Wazlib.
> 
> This is the next part of my In Vino Veritas Series.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Foiling the Shipment

~

It was good to see Severus. More than good, spectacular. And he seemed all right, although Harry planned to conduct a detailed inspection later. “Did they hurt you?” he asked as they crept through tunnels.

Severus glanced at him. “No.”

“Quiet!” Ron whispered. “We’re sneaking up on bad guys here!” 

Harry waved him off, returning his attention to Severus, who was moving stiffly, with none of his customary grace. Harry longed for nothing more than to see him contentedly brewing over a softly simmering cauldron. Alas, he was here, in an Auror sting. And he was so stoic he wouldn’t admit to being injured. “You’re sure?” he hissed. 

Severus’ reply was interrupted by a voice. 

“…go check on the prisoner. No, not you! You keep dividing up the shipments, we can’t afford to fall behind.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. 

Ron clutched his arm. “Parvati!” he mouthed.

Harry nodded, gesturing for Ron and Severus to stay back. Creeping forward, he leaned around a corner to peek.

Parvati, her back to him, was pointing at crates. “…gently! How do you lot manage when I’m not here?” 

Mason moved into view. “Are you planning to stay or are you returning to the Aurors?”

“Springing you from custody burnt my bridges with them,” she snapped. “It’s a good thing this business is lucrative.”

“So what are you going to do now?” asked Mason. 

“Oh, I think I’ll attend tonight’s Roonil Wazib concert,” she said, voice heavy with sarcasm. “What do you think? I’m going to disappear! Luckily I’ve my escape all planned.” She turned, and Harry ducked back behind the wall, heart racing. “I only stayed to make sure the shipment’s going out on schedule.”

Harry looked at Ron for a long moment. Flicking his eyes sideways, he raised an eyebrow. Ron nodded slowly, clearly understanding Harry’s intention. _I’m going to miss him,_ thought Harry as he breathed in and out to prepare himself. _No one can read my mind like he can._

His gaze went to Severus, who was watching both of them closely. _Well, maybe there’s one other person—_

Diving to the floor, Harry pointed his wand into the room where the smugglers were working. _“Stupefy Maxima!”_

~


End file.
